Y cuando te veo
by Envy-Envidia
Summary: Traducción."Y… y entonces, cuando estás cara a cara… entonces dices 'Naruto', dices… '¡Naruto, estoy viendo a otra persona'" "¿Y entonces qué, Naruto?" La voz de Sasuke era baja, cansada. "¿Qué pasa entonces?" Narusasu o Sasunaru.


__

__

_Disclaimer – 'Naruto' pertenece a Kishimoto y esta historia a folio_noire. Podéis encontrar el link a la historia original en mi perfil._

_Las aclaraciones a los números (1) se encuentran al final de la historia._

_A partir de aquí todo pertenece a su autora.

* * *

_

**Título:**Y cuando te veo  
**Pareja:** Naru/Sasu o Sasu/Naru  
**Rating: **T/16  
**Género:** Vida real, Romance, Angustia  
**Advertencias**: Melancolía, Angustia y algo de lenguaje.  
**Summary:** "Y…y entonces, cuando estás cara a cara… entonces dices 'Naruto', dices… '¡Naruto, estoy viendo a otra persona!'" "¿Y entonces qué, Naruto?" La voz de Sasuke era baja, cansada. "¿Qué pasa entonces?"  
**Notas de autor:** Como es usual, sin betear. También más acelerado que de costumbre, asique perdón si resulta horrible. Es el precio que hay que pagar por un fic al día.

Canción original:  
-'Title and Registration' de Death Cab for Cutie

Otras canciones:  
-'Lack of Color' de Death Cab for Cutie

* * *

Y cuando te veo

-Entonces… entonces el girasol dice… escucha… el girasol dice… '¡No te necesito! ¡Iré por mi cuenta! ¡Siempre me lo paso pipa!' (1)

Kiba y Sakura intercambiaron una mirada mientras observaban a Naruto llegar a las lágrimas ante la hilaridad de todo el asunto. La doctora en prácticas miró de manera significativa al otro hombre mientras las risas hacían que todo el cuerpo de Naruto se sacudiera hasta prácticamente arrojarlo de la barra. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Kiba suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. Una mano significativa se colocó sobre el hombro de Naruto.

–Bien campeón, hora de ir a casa.

–Te veré más tarde, gracias por hacer esto -rápidamente Sakura se disculpó antes de desaparecer de vuelta a la fiesta. Kiba asintió con comprensión antes de devolver toda su atención al borracho que ahora se aferraba a su brazo izquierdo.

–Kiiiba… -poniendo uno de los brazos de Naruto sobre su hombro, Kiba ayudó a su amigo a incorporarse antes de alcanzar la cartera de su bolsillo para pagar la cuenta-. Kiiiba… ¿Por qué no te has reído del chiiiste?

–Seh, gracias por tu paciencia colega, que pases una buena noche -Kiba se metió las vueltas en el bolsillo. Después, bajo la fuerza de su mejor amigo, Naruto empezó a encaminarse a la salida, sonriendo estúpidamente a cualquiera que mirara en su dirección.

Meterse en el ascensor fue mucho más difícil que lo que cualquiera de ellos hubiera previsto. Por desgracia, en el momento en que el ascensor llegó, Naruto había sentido la inexplicable e innegable necesidad de re-explicar su chiste del girasol y de ahí que estuviera haciendo una relativamente vigorosa imitación de un pulpo. Mientras las puertas se cerraban Kiba tomó nota de estar particularmente atento de que su amigo no perdiera ninguna de sus extremidades. No había duda de que cuando estuviera sobrio querría tenerlas.

–Y los girasoles tienen pipas, Kiba… ¡pipas! Es por eso por lo que… por eso… ¡por eso es por lo que es divertido!

–Lo he pillado, es divertido, Naruto.

La campana del ascensor tintineó cuando llegaron a la planta baja. Desde que entraron al bar la temprana tarde se había convertido en un glacial crepúsculo de forma que mientras ambos permanecían en la acera, Kiba tratando de parar un taxi, el frío empezó a extenderse por sus huesos.

– ¿Por qué estamos yendo a casa Kiiiiiba? ¡No quiero ir a caaaasa!

Kiba le ignoró cuidadosamente. Como compañero de piso de Naruto la venganza sería sencilla, asique no había necesidad de ninguna putada en ese momento, no con Naruto borracho como una cuba sobre su brazo. De cualquier modo ya iba siendo hora de que practicara con su batería. Mañana por la mañana sería un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro.

– ¡Oh! ¡Kiiiiiba, vamos a una discoteca! -Tiró con entusiasmo de la manga de la camisa de su amigo-. ¡Podemos bailar! ¡Soy extra… traordi… trordi… extrao… Soy muy, muy bueno bailando! -Naruto hizo una pausa para mover sus ojos es un intento de observar sus labios. Se veían divertidos-. ¡Oh! ¡Oh, Kiba! Podemos ligar con chicassss…

Un taxi paró. Naruto se encontró a sí mismo metido dentro como los criminales en las películas antes incluso de percatarse de que se estaba moviendo.

–Akasaka -ordenó Kiba antes de recostarse cansadamente en su asiento. Naruto rió por lo bajo. Kiba suspiró-. Cierra la boca, Naruto.

Se sentaron en silencio hasta Harajuku pero Naruto no pudo contenerse por más tiempo.

– ¡Eh, eh, adivina lo que estás haciendo Kiiiiba!

–Adivinar el qué, Naruto. No me interesa.

– ¡Ir Akasaka demasiado temprano! (2)

Tendiéndose de nuevo sobre su amigo, Naruto rió en voz alta. Kiba se desembarazó de él. Para ser un viaje tan corto se estaba convirtiendo en un largo recorrido.

* * *

–Seh, bien, gracias por traernos.

Asegurándose de que Naruto continuara a salvo en la acera, no en peligro de derrumbarse en cualquier momento y romperse la cadera, Kiba se volvió hacia el taxi para pagar. Ser amigo de Naruto salía muy caro.

–Bien, ya debe estar todo.

El conductor asintió con acuerdo antes de subir la ventanilla y marcharse. Dándose la vuelta, Kiba asimiló los cinco tramos de escaleras que iba a tener que escalar con el beodo de su compañero de cuarto. Naruto estaba ocupado tarareando fuertemente algo que sonaba como el 'Foundations' de Kate Nash (3). El teléfono de Kiba sonó en su bolsillo. Apartándose de Naruto caminó unos pocos pasos calle abajo para responder.

– ¿Hola?

–Hola cariño, ¿estás ocupado?

Hinata. Protegió el auricular con su mano, echando una mirada por encima de su hombro un momento. Naruto estaba jugueteando con su collar que se había enredado en su pelo. Kiba se giró a su alrededor.

–Seh, lo siento, ¿qué pasa pequeña?

–Oh, solo me preguntaba si todavía estarías con Sakura y Naruto, iba a salir un rato para echar un baile, ya sabes -Kiba sonrió.

–Ojalá lo hubieras dicho antes, acabamos de marcharnos. Naruto está pedo (4)

–Oh, está bien entonces.

–Puedes salir igualmente, Sakura, Sai y Neji están todavía en Indigo Celebrity, si vas ahora puedes pillarles antes de que se vayan a la discoteca.

Hinata suspiró y Kiba sonrió de nuevo ante el sonido. Preferiría mil veces estar en su apartamento en lugar de arrastrar de un lado a otro al grandísimo imbécil de su compañero de piso.

–Está bien, si salgo Neji no se divertirá de ninguna manera, sin ti ahí estaría demasiado ocupado preocupándose de lo que yo estuviera haciendo. Ya sabes cómo es.

–Seh, me lo imagino. Lo siento cari, ¿podríamos salir el próximo fin de semana? Si nadie más quiere podríamos ir juntos a algún lado, comer algo, beber alguna cosa y luego ir de marcha, ¿qué me dices? -Hinata rió.

–Me encantaría. Como sea, deberías ir y ver a Naruto, si está tan borracho tienes que ir y acostarlo -con un suspiro, Kiba asintió con la cabeza antes de darse cuenta de que Hinata no podía verle.

–Vale -asintió-. Hablamos mañana. Te quiero.

–Yo también te quiero, cariño –cerró su teléfono.

Preparándose para lo que venía, Kiba se dio la vuelta, motivado ahora para abordar las escaleras. Por desgracia no tuvo la oportunidad. Naruto se había ido.

* * *

Dando tumbos por el camino con su takoyaki (5) de microondas precalentado, Naruto no se dio cuenta de que había olvidado coger algunos palillos hasta que se hubo desplomado en un banco en el parque.

–Bah… -colocó la templada caja de poliestireno en su regazo antes de dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Takoyaki…mmmm. Se impulsó a sí mismo de nuevo hacia delante. El mundo se tambaleó de forma extraña-. Mah. Hora de la comida, comida…

Arrancó el celofán y el plástico del plato para hundir sus dedos en la salsa. Quemaba.

– ¡Ah, mierda! ¡Agh! -un hombre que caminaba por el parque echó un vistazo en su dirección. Naruto se puso de pie cabreado-. ¿Eh, qué estás mirando?

El hombre le ignoró y continuó caminando. Sentándose de nuevo, Naruto miró hacia su regazo… sólo para encontrar la caja de takoyaki, pulpo y todo, desparramada por el suelo. Dejó salir un sollozo. Necesitaba comer taaaan desesperadamente. Era horrible que Kiba no estuviera ahí… él le habría comprado otra caja.

Sentado, mirando fijamente su arruinada comida, al rubio le tomó por sorpresa cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar en su bolsillo. Le llevó un momento encontrarlo, revolviendo en sus bolsillos durante unos cuantos segundos.

– ¿Sí, hola?

– ¡Naruto! Idiota, ¿dónde demonios estás? -Riendo, Naruto sujetó el teléfono lejos de su oreja cuando Kiba gritó a través de la línea. Del otro lado de la ahora mayor distancia, pudo oír a Kiba gritándole que dejara de reír, pero era demasiado gracioso para él como para que se diera cuenta-. ¡Naruto! ¡Dime dónde estás, irritante hijo de puta!

El teléfono pitó silenciosamente cuando Naruto cerró la tapa y lo colocó en el banco cerca de él. Pocos segundos más tarde sonaba de nuevo.

– ¿Línea caliente?

–Naruto, no cuelgues, dime…

Click.

Risas escandalosas.

El teléfono continuó sonando durante un rato después de eso, lo que le dio tiempo a Naruto para pensar en una nueva broma. Si llamaba a alguien antes de que Kiba le llamara, entonces cuando Kiba llamara no podría hablar con él y entonces estaría todavía más cabreado y ¡eso sería divertidísimo! Cogiendo rápidamente su móvil y riendo para sí mismo, Naruto ojeó ágilmente la agenda del teléfono. A quién llamar, a quién llamar… Paró cuando llegó a las 'S'. De cualquier manera pretendía hablar con Sasuke, en su borracho estado mental no podía recordar por qué, pero de todos modos tampoco importaba.

El teléfono estuvo llamando durante unos veinte segundos antes de que alguien lo cogiera.

– ¿Diga?

– ¡Sasukeeeh! ¡Qué bien que ests… est… estés despierto Sasukeeeh! -Una pausa.

–Estás borracho -Naruto rió. Todo era divertidísimo esta noche.

–Puede que un poco…

– ¿Por qué llamas? -Naruto frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué estaba llamando de nuevo?

– ¡He echado a perder mi takoyaki, Sasuke! Ese tío… ese tío estaba mirándome fijamente y… y yo… había takoyaki y… ¡Sasukeeeh!

–…Me voy a la cama -un lloriqueo.

–Nooo… ¡Sasuke, si te vas entonces no habrá nadie aquí para comprarme comiiiida! ¡No te vayas!

–Pásame a Kiba.

– ¡Kiba no está aquí! ¡Te lo acabo de decir! ¡No hay nadie aquí! Estoy solo. Sólo conmiiiiigo, no quiero estar, sólo conm… -Sasuke le cortó con dureza.

–Naruto. ¿Dónde estás?

–El parque -sonó como un niño de cinco años-. El que está cerca de mi casa.

–Llamaré a Kiba.

– ¡No! ¡N…no! ¡No cuelgues! ¡Ne… necesito hablar contigo! ¡T… tienes que venir! -el sonido de la áspera espiración de Sasuke llegó a través de la línea como un suave sonido.

–Naruto, es demasiado pronto para…

– ¡Por favor, Sasuke! ¡Por favor! Hace frío… Te… te necesito -Y ambos sabían que Sasuke no tenía nada que hacer ante esas dos pequeñas palabras.

–Voy.

* * *

Naruto le había hecho permanecer al otro lado de la línea durante todo el trayecto en coche. Cada vez que Sasuke había dicho que iba a colgar, Naruto introducía un tipo de desesperada punzada de dolor en su voz que provocaba cosas raras en el pecho de Sasuke. Después de los primeros intentos decidió simplemente escuchar el parloteo del otro hombre. Naruto pagaba la factura del teléfono, parecía una venganza lo suficientemente decente por las molestias.

– ¿Sasuke?

– ¿Hmm?

Había dejado de escuchar tras los primeros minutos de innata palabrería. En su lugar se centró en aparcar el coche, cerrar la puerta y recorrer el corto camino hasta el parque. Sus pies crujieron sobre la hierba mientras cruzaba el parque. La escarcha empezaba a asentarse y el aire era glacial. Cuanto antes pudieran llegar ambos a casa mejor. Naruto estaba ahora a la vista, a lo lejos, pero podía ver al otro hombre desparramado incómodamente sobre el banco de madera. Debía estar congelándose.

– ¿Por qué rompiste conmigo? -Y Sasuke paró en seco.

– ¿Qué acabas de decir?

–He dicho que por qué cortaste conmigo. Éramos formidables, Sasuke. Yo era shex…sh…s… caliente y tú eras tranquilo y frío. ¡Caliente y frío, Sasuke, como los opuestos y eso!

–Naruto…

–No…no, estábamos realmente bien juntos y tal, ¡la gente lo decía! Nos lo pasábamos bien, ¿o no?

–Yo…

–Estoy seguro de que yo también estaba enamorado de ti, Sasuke… -No quería hablar sobre eso. Sasuke caminó con brío hasta el banco. Al verle Naruto se agitó e hizo una mueca pero no se levantó. En su lugar dio unas palmaditas en el banco cerca de él. Sasuke se sentó.

– ¿Qu… qué estaba diciendo?

–Tienes que ir a casa, Naruto -no sabía por qué continuaba aún al teléfono. Todo era ridículo. Naruto estando borracho, ellos sentados en un parque juntos. Sasuke viniendo en mitad de la noche para recoger 'al' ex. Una locura.

–Aún te quiero, Sasuke, por eso estoy borracho.

–Para -Naruto alzó momentáneamente la vista de su volcado takoyaki ante el tono súbitamente cortante del otro hombre. Incluso en su ebria neblina supo que de algún modo, por alguna razón, Sasuke estaba enfadado-. No digas nada más. No necesitamos hacer esto.

– ¿Hacer qué? ¿Hablar? Quiero hablar contigo, Sasuke. ¡Me gusta hablar contigo! Deberíamos hablar más. Todo el tiempo -Naruto sonrió estúpidamente ante el pensamiento de hablar con Sasuke todo el tiempo. Sería genial. Un largo momento se extendió entre ellos. Con cansancio, Sasuke se pasó una mano por el rostro. Suficiente era suficiente.

–Voy a colgar.

– ¡No! No, no cuelgues, c… ¡cuéntame qué estás haciendo! Sep, vale. Solíamos hablar sobre eso, ¡asique vamos a hacerlo! -Unos pocos pasos más allá Sasuke descruzó las piernas y cambió de postura para apoyar los codos en las rodillas. Más silencio.

–Naruto, estoy viendo a otra persona.

El rubio desplazó rápidamente su mirada, antes atentamente centrada en sus zapatillas salpicadas de salsa, sobre el otro lado del banco hasta posarse sobre Sasuke. Su mundo se inclinó peligrosamente. Más tarde se preguntaría si fue la revelación o la bebida.

– ¡No puedes decirle eso a alguien a través del teléfono, bastardo sin corazón! ¡Esas cosas se dicen a la cara! ¡A… a la cara! -alzando un dedo, Naruto lo clavó en su mejilla, demostrando exactamente lo que él pensaba que era una cara-. Y, y debes hacerlo… cara a cara con lo que…

Habiendo bebido tanto como había hecho, arrastrarse por el banco era mucho más difícil de lo que originalmente había pensado que sería. Aún así no se rindió. Cuando su cadera tocó la de Sasuke, el otro hombre alzó la vista.

–A… así… -con una mano sosteniendo aún el teléfono contra su oreja, se echó hacia delante hasta que sus pieles se tocaron, los fríos labios de Naruto rozándose contra la mejilla de Sasuke.

–Naruto…

–Y… y cuando estás cara a cara… entonces dices "Naruto"… dices, "¡Naruto, estoy viendo a otra persona!" -Sus últimas palabras salieron con desorden de su lengua, como si se las hubiera llevado el viento con el vaho de su aliento-. ¡Y entonces…!

– ¿Y entonces qué, Naruto? -la voz de Sasuke era baja, cansada-. ¿Qué pasa entonces?

En el extremo opuesto del banco la farola empezó a emitir un bajo zumbido eléctrico como si parpadeara en la noche. Una mujer pasó de largo junto a su perro, un terrier o algo así, y Naruto dejó que su cabeza se deslizara del hombro de Sasuke hasta su pecho. El otro hombre miró hacia la desordenada cabeza rubia bajo él y esperó. Esperó algo, cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa era suficiente. Y entonces, después de cinco minutos, finalmente oyó la respuesta que había estado esperando en el sonido de sus respiraciones.

"Nada"

No pasa nada.

–Bien -con cuidado, colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Naruto y lo hizo retroceder de forma que se sentara de nuevo. El más joven sonrió en silencio, el teléfono todavía sujeto contra su oreja. Sasuke le devolvió una triste sonrisa, empujando con cuidado la tapa de su móvil para cerrarlo-. Vamos a tu casa.

Levantándose, el moreno rodeó el banco para empujar con delicadeza los hombros de su ex, animándole a levantarse por sí mismo. Naruto presionó torpemente la tecla de 'colgar' de su teléfono pero no se movió.

–Te echo de menos.

–… ¿Qué?

Naruto se dio la vuelta lentamente como si cada movimiento fuera un gran esfuerzo, lo que probablemente fuera así, y alzó la mirada hasta que pudo ver el rostro de Sasuke. El rostro que había estado deseando ver toda la noche. El rostro que había esperado ver accidentalmente en la calle mientras caminaban hacia el bar. El rostro que quería ver en la barra o en la pista de baile, incluso si eso significaba ver al hombre que amaba con alguien más.

–Es lo que pasa después, Sasuke. Te echo de menos -largos minutos pasaron. Sasuke, por primera vez en su vida, luchaba seriamente por encontrar palabras. Cuando habló su voz era poco más que un susurro.

– ¿Y entonces caigo en tus brazos y digo que todo va a ir bien? -Naruto negó despacio con la cabeza.

–No. Entonces sigo echándote de menos hasta que tú me eches de menos a mí -Sasuke tragó.

–… ¿Y si nunca te echo de menos?

–Entonces yo… yo… no lo sé. No sé qué haría entonces… ¿Seguir echándote de menos para siempre, quizá? Seh. Para siempre.

–Vamos a casa.

Extendiendo una mano, levantó a su amigo del banco, permitiendo a Naruto colocar un brazo sobre sus hombros cuando se puso de pie. Pasaban ya las dos de la mañana y el vecindario estaba tranquilo. En silencio, la pareja caminó, brazos enredados, de vuelta al coche. Tendría que llamar a Kiba antes de que regresaran.

Había sido una noche extraña, y mientras conducían de vuelta, Naruto resoplando suavemente en la parte de atrás, la fantasmal serenidad de las primeras horas de la mañana cubrió suavemente la piel de Sasuke y despejó su mente. Nada había cambiado. Naruto y él no habían vuelto juntos. No podía cometer el mismo error dos veces, una había sido suficiente. Salir con Naruto había sido un error. No obstante, ser su amigo no. Quizá amar había sido mucho pedir.

Deteniendo el coche para aparcar frente al edificio de apartamentos de Naruto, Sasuke se tomó un momento para permanecer sentado y escuchar la respiración de su amigo en el asiento de atrás. Unos cuantos coches pasaron de largo por la carretera y un escandaloso grupo de hombres de negocio emprendieron su vuelta a casa desde un Izakaya (6) al otro lado de la calle. Esas pocas horas eran preciosas.

Mañana, todo sería expuesto al frío resplandor de la luz del sol. Se vería forzado una vez más a aceptar lo imposible que era todo. Recordaría lo insensible que Naruto podía ser. Lo cabezota que era y lo diferentes que resultaban. Pero por ahora, sólo por ahora, podía permitirse equivocarse y consentirse.

En esas pocas horas también podía echar de menos a Naruto.

__

__

* * *

_(1) _'Pasárselo pipa'_ es divertirse, pasárselo en grande. El chiste en inglés no se parece gran cosa a esto, pero es que me resultaba completamente imposible traducirlo de forma literal. Ha tocado improvisar._

_(2) Ir _'A-casa-ka'_. Otra traducción del original. Ahí la dirección era Sendagaya (_'send'_ como verbo significa _'mandar', 'enviar'_, y '_agaya'_ sería como _'a guy'_ -un tío- sería un juego de palabras que vendría a decir _'Send-a-gay-a – mandar a un tío a casa demasiado temprano'_)._  
Akasaka_ es un distrito comercial y residencial de Tokio, al igual que _Sendagaya_._

_(3) _Kate Nash_ es una cantante inglesa que se hizo famosa con, precisamente, su canción _'Foundations'

_(4) _Estar pedo_ - estar borracho, estar ebrio._

_(5) El _takoyaki_ son unas bolas rellenas de pulpo._

_(6) Un _Izakaya_ es un bar/restaurante japonés que abre por la tarde y suele permanecer abierto hasta la madrugada._


End file.
